Deceived
by StrawberryRuki
Summary: What happens when you kissed your bestfriend's boyfriend? That's what exactly what Senna did to Rukia. When Rukia finds comfort somewhere else, everything goes down hill from there. AU.
1. Pefect life

****

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

**This is another story I'm starting because my story, "It's just high school," didn't really have a distinct plot.**

**Quote: _"I'll sweep you off your feet and make God regret he left an angel behind." –_ Allan Chan.  
****Song: The Last Night – Skillet.**

**Summary; What happens when you kissed your bestfriend's boyfriend? That's what exactly what Senna did to Rukia. When Rukia finds comfort somewhere else, everything goes down hill from there.

* * *

**

It was lunch and the usual group was outside at the bench by the fountain, excluding Rangiku and Senna. These six ran the school; everyone looked up to them. Maybe that's because Rukia's dad gave a couple of thousands every year. It was their senior year and they all knew this year was going to be perfect. Perfect prom, perfect homecoming, perfect grades. They were going to take advantage of everyday of their senior year.

"Rukia, want to try some of this?" Orihime pointed to the sandwich on her plate. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Uhm, no thankyou, Orihime." Rukia almost puked in her mouth. You would think they would be used to it by now. Rukia and Orihime were the only ones with boyfriends and that's because they were the only ones fit to have boyfriends. Rukia and Shuhei were the school's 'it' couple. They were always together and have always been together; nothing could tear these two apart. Of course, everyone knows who Orihime is with; Uryu. Rangiku always ends up having a different boyfriend every week and Senna is her own person. She's wild and won't let anyone hold her down.. or that's what she says.

Rukia and Uryu were the ones that used their brains. They were the brainiacs of the group. Orihime was the bubbly one and Senna was the cheerleader. Shuhei was fit and was a baseball player.

"Oh, okay!" Orihime packed up her lunch and put it back into her orange backpack. "Do you mind coming after school to my house to help me study?" She asked Rukia.

"Don't you have Uryu for that?" She pointed a thumb at him. Rukia wondered why she was asking her when she has Uryu.

"I have a student council meeting later." Uryu chipped in while checking his watch.

"Please Rukia! If I don't pass this test, I won't get an A!" Orihime had her eyes shut and had her hands clasped together, begging Rukia.

"Don't you have work today?" Shuhei asked Rukia. Byakuya, Rukia's dad, made Rukia choose a job to make her understand the 'value of money.' Rukia works at Karakura's local and only ice cream shop. It was a cute little ice cream store with pastel colors around it and serving every ice cream flavor imaginable.

"Yeah." Rukia turned to Shuhei. "But I can always call in sick." Rukia put on her signature smile.

"Oh, thankyou, thankyou!" Orihime was bouncing up and down. "How can I ever repay you?" Before Rukia could have said anything, Orihime answered her own question. "Oh! I can make you a cake! A carrot cake with red bean paste and seafood!" Everyone's eyes widened.

"No thanks, Orihime!" Rukia waved her arms back and forth. "It's my pleasure to help you."

"Don't you have practice, too?" Rukia turned to Shuhei again.

"Yeah." At that moment, the bell rang and before they stood up, Rukia told Orihime that she would see her later. The two couples went to their separate classes.

The day passed pretty fast after that.

* * *

"Orihime! Open up!" Rukia banged on the door of Orihime's apartment. Orihime has supported herself since her brother was offshore. He sends money monthly for her to eat and pay the bills.

"Coming!" Orihime replied after a couple of seconds. A few moments later, she opened the door wearing a dirty and floury apron. Rukia raised an eyebrow at this, but didn't ask any questions and walked in.

"I already made that cake for you!" Orihime closed the door behind Rukia. She took off her apron and placed it in her kitchen. "It's in English, Rukia." Orihime pointed to her huge Shakespeare book on the coffee table.

"Kay." Rukia sat herself on the ground and jotted some notes for herself. After about 10 minutes of note-jotting, Orihime was passed out on the sofa by the coffee table. "Orihime, wake up!" Rukia ran to Orihime's side and shook her shoulder.

"I'm sorry. It's just that Shakespeare is so boring." Orihime sat on the floor to try to keep focused. Rukia went on the other side.  
"What'd you do today anyways?" Rukia was wondering how Orihime fell asleep so fast.

"Uhm.." She placed a finger on her chin and thought for a second. "Uryu was talking the whole way home on how he was in student council." Orihime put her chin at the thought of that.

"Didn't he have a meeting today? How'd he bring you home, then?" Rukia was asking a lot of questions today.

"He brought me home before the meeting." Then after that, they continued working with a little chitchatting here and there.

* * *

**_At practice;_**

The coach screamed at Shuhei to pitch. Since Shuhei was captain, it was his responsibility to learn every spot. Most of the boys were gawking at the cheerleaders that had practice on the same field as them.

"Hey! Pay attention!" He yelled at his boys. The first one to bat was Renji. After Shuhei threw two foul balls, Renji put his bat down, walked to Shuhei and punched him in his face. Shuhei stood there wide-eyed.

"Boys! What's the matter with you?" The coach separated the two and Shuhei walked somewhere else.

Ichigo went go get some water to get away from all this drama. They all act like _drama-llamas_ in his eyes. After a couple of minutes of water, he walked back slowly to the field going the other way, behind the bleachers. He saw Shuhei and a girl a little shorter than him with a red ribbon in her hair. He couldn't make out who the girl was since Shuhei's body was in the way. After a couple of moments, the girl leaned up and was kissing him. To his dismay, he didn't know that Shuhei didn't kiss back, but since he didn't push away, that's still considered cheating. So much drama. Ichigo did a low sigh and turned around and walked the other way back to the field.

"Kurosaki!" The coach yelled. "Where was your ass at?" The coach really needed some anger management classes.

"I just went get some water." Ichigo had his scrawl on and he turned back around. "I'm going home, coach." Everyone just raised their eyebrows.  
"Oh no you don't!" The coach slammed his notebook on the ground. "You come right here!" Ichigo just continued walked away. _Too much drama.._

Everyone just continued their day while coach was ranting once more.

* * *

"Rukia, what are you planning on doing this weekend?" Orihime put down her pencil and asked Rukia while she was going to get some water and tea.

"Actually, my mom found this modeling agency." She took the water from Orihime. "I'm going to try out Saturday.

"Mind if I come?" Orihime had a huge smile on. "It sounds so much better than going to Tokyo with Uryu for a boring meeting." Orihime was beaming with joy.

"Sure! Company won't be bad." Rukia got a phone call and checked her phone. "Hey Senna."

"_Hey.. best friend.._" Senna was dragging her words.  
"Do you need something?" Rukia knew she had practice today and was wondering why she was calling in the middle of practice.

"_No, nothing! Nothing at all!_" Senna said all gittery and nervous. Her voice cracked a bit. Something's wrong with this girl.

"Why'd you call then?" Rukia was starting to get annoyed.

"_Uhm, where were you this afternoon?_"

"Studying with Orihime.." This must have been the weirdest phone call she'd ever gotten.

"_Good! Good! Uhm, I have to go now!_" Senna hung up fast as if we was in a shooting range ready to be shot at. Orihime was lost.

"What was that about?" Orihime didn't like being lost.

"I don't know. Senna's strange."

They continued to work until it was five o'clock and Rukia got another call. She picked up the phone.

"Hey Shuhei." Rukia had a smile plastered on her face.

"_Hey cupcake. Are you still at Orihime's?_"

"Yup. I'm about to leave, though." Rukia started packing her stuff together.

"_No worries. I'll be there in ten minutes._" The he hung up the phone.

"No what was _that_ about?" Orihime was just a lost cause today.

"Shuhei's picking me up in ten." Rukia collected her stuff. "Oh man." She started rubbing her head.

"What's wrong?" Orihime asked, her head tilted.

"What about my car?" Rukia didn't know what to do with it.

"Uhm.. I can drive it to school tomorrow!" Orihime loved the thought of driving Rukia's car. "I'll love to be seen in your car!" Rukia had a white BMW convertible. "Then you can just bring me home tomorrow if Shuhei isn't going to give you a ride." Orihime was beaming. She came up with a good idea.

"Oh, thanks Orihime!"

_Ten minutes later.._

There was a knock on the door and Orihime answered it.

"Hello, Shuhei!" Orihime turned around and hugged Rukia goodbye. When Rukia saw Shuhei, he had a dozen of yellow roses in his hand. All Orihime could say is 'awe.'

"You ready to go home?" Shuhei handed Rukia the roses and they walked down the stairs together.

* * *

WHOO. LONGER THAN THE REST.  
NOW, **REVIEW**.. or else.


	2. What's going on?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, once more.

* * *

**

**I hoped you all liked my first chapter! **

**Quote: _"It breaks your heart to see the one you love is happy with someone else, but it's more painful to know that the one you love is unhappy with you." – Unknown.  
_****Song: You'll be in my heart – Phil Collins. **

* * *

_**Previously; **_

_**"Hello, Shuhei!" Orihime turned around and hugged Rukia goodbye. When Rukia saw Shuhei, he had a dozen of yellow roses in his hand. All Orihime could say is 'awe.'**_

_**"You ready to go home?" Shuhei handed Rukia the roses and they walked down the stairs together.**_

* * *

Rukia took a sniff at the flowers. She then turned to Shuhei. "Why'd you buy me flowers?"

"I can't buy my girlfriend flowers for no reason?" He took a hold of her hand and was now driving with one hand.

"Oh." Was all she can say.

"How was studying?" He changed the station. All this rap isn't very pleasant to the ears.

"It was fine, actually, but Senna called me." Rukia was twirling a flower in between her fingers.

"Oh.. what'd she say?" Rukia could tell he was holding her hand a little tighter.

"Nothing, really. She just asked me where I was and just hung up." Now she noticed his grip was loose once more.

"That's good." They drove home in quiet.

"How was your day, sweetie?" Hisana, Rukia's mother, greeted her after the butler opened the door from the kitchen.

"It was good." Rukia shifted her backpack and her flowers a little.

"Those are nice. Shuhei, right?" Hisana walked into the large dining room where Rukia was at. She wiped her hands on a cloth.

"Yup." Rukia headed to the stairs.

"Go up those in a vase and get ready for dinner. It's almost ready." Once Rukia was almost at the top, Hisana spoke again. "And your father wants to talk to you, too." Rukia smiled because every time her father wanted to talk to her, it was a gift to her.

Rukia's room was any teenage girl's dream. Her back wall was a cream color with professionally drawn and painted cherry blossom trees. Her bed was on this wall. Her bed was a king sized bed with light pink comforters. Her desk. night stands and her other three walls were this pink too. She put the flowers in a vase and placed it on her desk. Her bathroom and closet were ginormous; fit for 50 people. Once she got ready for dinner, she walked down and her parents were sitting at the dinning room, already.

"Rukia, I made your favorite, spaghetti!" Hisana motioned for Rukia to take a seat. After Rukia took a seat, the first person to ask her anything was Byakuya.

"Rukia, how was your day today?" It was quick and serious.

"_Why is everyone asking me this?" _She thought as she ate her dinner. "It was good. I studied at Orihime's today."

"Oh, so you weren't at Shuhei's practice?" Byakuya asked. Rukia shook her head no. "That's good." Dinner was quiet for a couple of minutes until Byakuya spoke up once more. "When you go to the modeling thing, this weekend, no boys, okay?"

"Okay. I'm finished." A butler came and took a her plate while she headed up the stairs. Byakuya turned around to check if Rukia had arrived to the top of the stairs.

"Hisana, we need to keep a closer eye on her." Byakuya said while motioning to a maid that he was finished with his plate.

"We?" Hisana stretched her neck a bit. "Rukia isn't our little girl anymore. She's a young woman; she can take of herself. What are you going to do when she goes away to college?" Hisana is asked.

"I have people." Byakuya said seriously. He intended to keep his little princess safe.

"No." Hisana shook her head. "She can take care of herself."

"Do you know what that hard-headed boyfriend of hers did today?"

"What'd he do."

"Senna kissed him." Hisana was was wide-eyed. Senna was Rukia's best friend and never imagined in her entire life that Senna would do such a thing.

"No.." Hisana got up and started walking towards Rukia's room. Byakuya stayed put.

"Didn't you say that she's independent now? She'll resolve her problem when she's ready to."

"She doesn't know though." Hisana didn't go any further up the stairs. "When she does realize it, and it goes through her skull, she'll be furious."

"I'm hurt that I can't help her either, dear." Byakuya got up from his chair to comfort Hisana. "We'll just have to wait and see."

* * *

Rukia awoke the same way every morning. She got ready and went to school, but today, instead of driving in her own car, she decided to take a walk; a little time to herself wouldn't hurt. Wearing her pink trench coat, she grabbed her yellow backpack and left the door. On the walk, she was wondering why everyone was acting so weird and why everyone was asking how her day was yesterday. Suddenly, she saw something bump to her. She looked down and noticed it was a little girl looking up back at her.

"Oh my!" She got down and helped the little girl up. "I'm so sorry sweetie." She noticed that her elbow was scraped and imminently knew the trick. "I always keep a band-aid in here." She dug through her small pouch of her backpack (Jansport backpacks only have two pouches) and pulled out a chappy band-aid. "There we go!" She gently placed it on her elbow and suddenly remembered something else. "I made some cookies last night and have some left over. Would you like one?" The little girl nodded. "Here you go?" Rukia gave her a cookie and went on with her walk.

"Thankyou ma'am!" The little girl waved. After another ten minutes of walking, she arrived at her school's gate. Eyes were then all on her. She had everyone's individual attention. She looked around and just continued walking to their spot they hung at before school, the fountain. She rounded the school and the first person the recognize her was Orihime.

"Rukia!" Orihime had a energetic wave. Orihime handed Rukia her car keys.  
"I had a lot of stares this morning."

In homeroom, school continued as usual; nothing big, until the principal on the intercom made a comment.  
"Excuse me teachers, seniors, this is for you." He began. "This year's annual field day will be lead and decided by your student council and your class president. You all and Miss Kuchiki will decide on it this afternoon." Rukia looked up at this. This meant she had to stay after school with a bunch of nerds, excluding Uryu. "Oh yes, Rukia, can you come to the office?" Everyone looked her her again for the second time today. Shuhei leaned to her side,

"What's happening?"  
"No idea." She whispered back and with that, she walked out the door. She walked down the door and in the office, the staff were staring at her.

"Rukia, sweetie, are you feeling okay?" One of the secretary's asked.

"I'm doing fine." She was about had enough with this. "I was told to come here."

"Oh yes!" She realized now why she was here. "You and a selected few were told to go talk to the freshmen and ask them if they have any questions about life and the up coming days."

"And I'm just informed this today?" Rukia began. "I mean, we could have been told this a few days in advance."

"Yup, principal's doing." The secretary fondled with a manilla folder. "Last minute thing. You know he's known for that."

"Where's the others, anyways?" The secretary pointed outside where they were waiting. She then handed Rukia the manilla folder where they would be going to. "I hope you continue to feel good today." Rukia just raised her eyebrow and went outside. _"At least I don't have to do busy work all day."_ Rukia thought. Outside, there was Senna, Uryu, and a kid with orange hair.

"Rukia!" Senna got up and hugged Rukia. "So what'd are we doing?" Rukia scratched her head.

"We have to talk to the freshmen about.." Rukia looked down at the folder. "Life's choices and answer their questions."

"Sounds fun." Uryu said sarcastically. He wasn't very fond of the younger crowd. The began walking down the hall and Rukia looked who the first teacher was.  
"YES." Rukia nearly hit the ceiling while jumping up and down. Uryu stared at her.

"Who is it?" Senna asked.

"Only our favorite teacher, Mr. Ukitake." Senna was bouncing and and down too.

"Maybe he has snacks, too!" Senna and Rukia raced down the hallway leaving the two boys trailing behind them.

_Knock Knock;_

"Come in!" A man's voice called to those on the outside. Once he saw who walked in first, he was surprised. "Rukia!" He ran up to her and gave her a big bear hug. "How'd you been doing?" He's the only one that asked that question that didn't trigger any nerves on Rukia.  
"Good, sir." She was always happy around him. Rukia sat at his desk and spun around in it.

"How's Shuhei?" He erased something on the board. "You two still going at it?"

"He's fine and yup." Rukia opened the manilla folder and began talking to the freshmen. "Okay, freshmen! I am class president for the senior class this year, Rukia Kuchiki. Today there was an announcement that field day will be decided this afternoon and we're here to answer any questions and questions on the upcoming days." Rukia motioned for the other three to introduce themselves.

"Oh yes!" Senna raised both her arms up. "My name is Senna, plain and simple." Uryu was about to open his mouth before she continued her 'speech.' "I'm on the cheerleading team and would like all of you to join next year! Without the awesome _me_," She pointed her thumb to herself, "the cheerleading team has no chance at meets." Senna then patted the back on Uryu's back to make sure he understood she was done.

"Uh, I'm Uryu Ishida."  
"Ichigo Kurosaki." Boys now-a-days.

"Okay kids! Any questions for these four?" Ukitake chimed in.

"Uh, Ichigo!" All their heads turned to Ichigo. "I heard your batting average was really good." The kid was so excited that he was asking Ichigo a question that he was on the edge of his chair and nearly bounced to the ceiling. "What is it?"

".434." He simply said. The boys in the class then turned to talk amongst themselves with a couple oohs and ahhs.

"Children, next question." Ukitake cooled them down. Ukitake asked the next question.

"Where are you four going to do when you head out?"

"Medical career." Ichigo and Rukia said at the same time. These freshmen really know how to listen. Rukia and Ichigo looked at each other but Rukia continued. "But if I can get into modeling, I'll do that." Rukia said.

"Business." Uryu was the boring type but he knew exactly where his life was heading.

"Modeling, too!" Senna said with pep. The next couple of questions included things like:

"Is field day fun?"

"What's the best thing about senior year?" and

"How can I join the cheerleading team next year."

"Okay students, one more question!" Ukitake didn't want to get rid of his favorite freshmen, but he had to keep a schedule. One student raised their hand and waited for permission to ask the question.

"What's one rule you live by?" A real thought-provoking question. Ichigo was the first to answer.

"Always strive for your dreams. After that, Uryu told his.

"Success is the key." The class booed at his lame response they could get from any teacher. He glared back.  
"Always be happy!" Senna said.. bouncy as usual. After this, Rukia closed her eyes for a slight second to think.

"Choose your friends wisely. They're the ones who will hurt you the hardest and will get you going again." Senna then started bawling. Her hands were to her eyes and she was crying loudly. Rukia ran to her side to comfort her.

"Senna, what's wrong?"

"I'm so sorry, Rukia! I'm so sorry!" Senna sat on the floor now. "Please forgive me!" Rukia kneed down so she could see eye-to-eye with Rukia.

"What are you talking about Senna?" Rukia didn't understand anything that happening. Senna got up and walked to the door. She then turned around to say one more thing.  
"I'm sorry." She opened the door and headed out. Rukia waved goodbye to Ukitake and ran outside to Senna.

* * *

WHOO. I hoped you all liked it!  
I tried to make a cliffhanger.. but that didn't necessarily work out. At least it's longer!

**READ AND REVIEW.**


	3. We're okay for now

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

**The more comments, the faster I'll update!

*If you don't go to a public high school, or have it a tad bit different from mines, high school is 9th -12th grade. 9th grade are freshmen and 12th grade are seniors.

Sorry for the little typos here and there.

* * *

**Quote: _"To know I wasn't strong enough for the truth breaks my heart."_ – Me.  
****Song: Don't Stop Believing – Journey.**

* * *

_**Previously; **_

_**"What are you talking about Senna?" Rukia didn't understand anything that happening. Senna got up and walked to the door. She then turned around to say one more thing.  
"I'm sorry." She opened the door and headed out. Rukia waved goodbye to Ukitake and ran outside to Senna.**_

Uryu looked at Ichigo and he returned a lazy shrug. The class was going crazy with their private conversations dealing with the situation. Well, I wouldn't call it a situation, more like _drama. _Ukitake calmed them down and turned to the boys.

"You two better go check on them." He moved his hand in a waving motion. The boys hesitantly walked outside as all the freshmen stared at them. Drama, I tell you! Outside, Senna's back was against the wall, and she was still crying, but not as harshly. For Ichigo's and Uryu's safety, they decided to stand a few feet away. They girls didn't even noticed them walk outside the classroom.

"Senna, you have to tell me what's wrong." Rukia was kneeling over Senna grabbing her shoulders. Senna shook her head and was sucking in air. "You know, Senna, I'm your best friend, I won't judge!" Rukia just wanted an answer on why everyone's been acting so strange today. Senna sat up a little.

* * *

"Rukia, promise me one thing." Senna grabbed Rukia's hand. "Whatever you end up hearing, please, _please_, remember that it was a mistake." A tapping of shoes were heard coming down the hall and Rukia was the first to see who it was.

"Hey Shuhei." She stood up and he kissed her. Senna stood up quickly.

"I got to go." She said quietly and hurried down the hall. She looked at Shuhei and he just shrugged. She then noticed Ichigo and Uryu outside.

"Oh! You guys want to continue the questioning?" Ichigo shrugged for the hundredth time today and Uryu looked down at his watch.

"Actually, Rukia, we better get ready for that Student Council meeting; we have ten minutes before school ends." Rukia kissed Shuhei goodbye.

"I'll see you later, dear." Rukia followed Uryu and he told Rukia how Orihime would be there because she came up with a couple of ideas. The arrived at the classroom that student council was held in and waited for the students to come. Once everyone were seated, Uryu was the first one to talk.

"Okay." He looked down at the folder on the bottom. "Today, we're suppose to plan senior field day. Since some of you aren't seniors, you'll just have to bare with me. Any suggestions?" Orihime frantically waved her hand back and forth saying that she has an idea.

"Ooh, ooh! Uryu, I know!" Orihime stood up. "Why don't we have it in the gym? I'm really good at decorating!" Orihime clasped her hands together surprised that she thought of this 'wonderful' idea.

"Ew, Orihime." Rukia spoke up. "The gym smells like dirt and sweaty socks." Rukia took out a piece of paper. "Okay. What's some activities you all like to do?" Some things said were eating, dancing, partying, games, rides and swimming. Someone popped at this opportunity.

"Why don't we have it at the beach this year?" One kid said. Rukia scratched her head for a second.

"Uh," She looked down at the funds for this year – $594. "I don't think we have enough this year. The seniors last year didn't do any fun raisers. Besides, if we go to the beach, there won't be any games or rides.

"That's true. Unless Kuchiki here donates." Another student pointed a thumb at Rukia.

"Hey, hey." Uryu waved his hands. "You all know clearly that it's against the rules to use student's personal money."

"But it's not her money, it's her _daddy's _money." The student stretched the word daddy. This kid is determined to win this fight.

"Okay." Rukia stood up for her chair by Uryu in front of the whole student council. "I've had enough of everyone today, I'm leaving." Rukia was heading towards the door but Orihime got up and ran up to Rukia. She got a hold of her arm.

"Rukia! Please stay." Orihime was always a loving friend. "I don't know what everyone's talking about, I honestly don't." Maybe Orihime should take up a job as national negotiator. "But you and Uryu are in charge this year. If you make your self look bad, we all look bad." Orihime had both her hands together on her chest.

"Too late. Kuchiki already made herself look bad." The student commented again.

"Okay kid." Uryu signed a piece of paper and walked to him and handed him the paper. "I don't want to see you around me or Rukia again." He took a glance on the paper and he was kicked out of Student Council.

"No! This will be on my permanent record!" He was holding a fit like a five-year-old.

"Now you're too late." Uryu sat back in his chair. "Rukia, any ideas?" The kid walked out the classroom with his back slumped. Rukia shook her head. _"Freshmen."_ She whispered.

"But I do have an idea. If you all really want rides_ and _swimming," She started, "my backyard's big enough." The class cheered and hoorayed. "I have a big swimming pool and my backyard's about the size of this school's yard."

"Rukia, that's so kind of you!" Orihime hugged her. "I'll come after school today to help you with the planning!" Orihime was excited to have a party hosted somewhere else instead of the school's yard.

"Actually, I have work.." Rukia looked at the clock. "right now. I'll see you later, Uryu, Orihime." She gave Orihime another hug and left the school. "Oh, I forgot my keys!" Rukia thought out loud. She raced back into the room. "Orihime, you still got my keys?" Orihime thought for a second on what she was talking about.

"Oh yes! But they're in my locker." Orihime offered to come but Rukia said no thankyou. Rukia walked down the hall and opened Orihime's locked until she felt someone's hands covered her eyes.

"Guess who." The mysterious said.

"Hey sweetie." Rukia turned around and kissed him. "Practice ended early?" Rukia asked.

"Yeah. Tryouts were today. I decided to take a little break."

"Oh! I'm late for work." Rukia kissed him goodbye and headed out the door.

"Rukia, you missed yesterday. You feeling better?" The owner, Urahara asked. He couldn't imagine if something ever happened to his little Rukia, even if they only knew each other for a couple of months.

"I'm good. Sorry I'm a little late today, I had a student council meeting." She grabbed her teal apron that said Karakura ice cream with cute little ice cream cones on it. It was adorable because Orihime designed it.

* * *

"Ichigo! Whatcha watching?" Yuzu sat on the couch next to Ichigo.

"Watching TV, Yuzu." Ichigo turned off the TV and turned to face his little sister. "Do you need anything?" Yuzu starting bouncing on the couch a little.

"Actually.. can we get some ice cream?" Ichigo couldn't say no to Yuzu.

"Kay. Let me get my keys." Yuzu jumped up and grabbed her sweater. She bolted out the door before Ichigo even reached for his keys. Ichigo opened the door. "Yuzu! Don't you want to ask Karin if she want's to come?"

"Oh.. I forgot." Yuzu walked back in the house to go ask her twin sister if she wanted to come.

"No worries. I'll go start the car." Ichigo walked outside and waited for his sisters to get in.

In the car ride, Yuzu talked about her day and about how she met a new boy named Kyou.

"Ooh. Yuzu has a crush." Karin sang and Ichigo chuckled. He loved being surrounded by his sisters. When they reached the ice cream store, Yuzu and Karin ran in and picked their flavors. When Ichigo walked in, he noticed Rukia.

"Oh! It's you, Ichigo." Rukia remembered him from today at school. He payed for his sisters' ice cream. _"I should come clean, now." _He thought.

"Rukia, can I talk to you?"

"Sure."

"In private?" He asked. He didn't want the whole store to know their business. Well.. her business.

"Sure." She headed out the door and Ichigo followed. She took off her apron while he started talking.

"Uh, Rukia, I don't know how to tell you this." Ichigo started tapping his foot up and down. Rukia just had a smile on her face. "Uhm, Rukia, do you know why everyone is talking about you and keep looking at you?" Ichigo asked.

"No. Do you know something about that?" Rukia was getting antsy.

"Yesterday at baseball practice, I saw Senna kiss Shuhei." He took a step back in case she took a chunk of cement out the ground and threw it at him. She chuckled a bit.

"You're kidding me, right?" Rukia didn't believe this and she won't let herself believe this. Ichigo grabbed her shoulders.

"Look Rukia, believe whatever you want." Ichigo turned around and took a step closer to the door. "You're not this stupid, and I know it. You can protect yourself."

"Wait Ichigo! I.. I don't know." Rukia knew she couldn't believe Shuhei would do this. She had to go talk to Senna. "I'll see you some other time." She ran inside and grabbed her keys. She told Urahara that she had an emergency and had to leave now.

* * *

Ring ring..

"Hello?" Hisana picked up the phone. It was Senna's mom, Hana.

"_Hisana! How are you?"_ Hana asked. After a couple of minutes of talking, Hana asked a question that almost dropped Hisana's heart. _"Senna's grandmother just recently passed away and since you guys have a big house and Senna and Rukia are best friends, do you mind looking over Senna for a week or two?"_ Hisana was quiet as she collected all the information that was being thrown at her.

"I.. I-don't know." Hisana choked those words out. "I have to ask Byakuya."

"_Okay. I'll talk to you later." _She hung up leaving a confused Hisana. Rukia walked in the house with her eyes stunk on her phone. "Rukia, who are you calling?"

"Senna." Rukia sat down in one of the dining table chairs.

"Don't call her." Hisana came to Rukia and her back. "You'll probably see a lot her soon." Hisana was heading into the kitchen and then turned around. "Rukia, whatever you heard, promise me that you'll try to forgive and forget." _So many promises.. _Rukia sighed and headed to her room. Rukia didn't change and just laid down on her bed. She put her pillow over her head and gave out a good scream. _"How could Senna do this to me?" _She then cried herself to sleep.

"Byakuya.. I don't know what do do." Hisana and Byakuya were in the library downstairs discussing their _little.._ predicament. "I don't want to tell her no, she'll have no other place to stay." Hisana was a softy towards children.

"Hisana, I'm not worried about what's going to happen to Senna, I'm worried about how Rukia's going to react." Byakuya held Hisana closer to him.

"Do you think we're getting a little too close in her private life?"

"Not at all." Byakuya answered. After a pregnant pause, Hisana spoke up.

"I'll go call Hana."

* * *

"Yuzu, pass the peas." Ichigo and his family were eating dinner like every other day.

"So, Yuzu.. How are you and Kyou doing?" Karin asked her sister. Everyone looked at Yuzu.

"Oh, Yuzu!" Isshin got up and hugged his little girl. "Oh, you're growing up so fast!"

"Isshin, I think our little girl is old enough to be dating boys!" Masaki pointed out. Karin and Yuzu were freshmen that went to Ichigo's school, also.

"So Yuzu," Ichigo finally spoke up, "I'll see you at Senior field day?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't think so." Karin answered Yuzu's question. "I heard every year the field day was either in the gym or outside in the school's yard." Karin shook her head in disgust.

"Well, we'll hear tomorrow what they decided on."

Rukia woke up screaming her brains out.

"Rukia! What's wrong?" Senna sat on Rukia's sofa in her room watching TV, unaware why Rukia screamed so loud.

"Senna.." Rukia was taking in deep breaths. "Get. Out." She said with distinct pauses between her words. Rukia didn't want to get up from her bed because she would bring Holy Hell if she did. Senna stood up wide-eyed and scurried out the room. When Senna got out the room, she ran into Hisana. There was a clash of glass back in Rukia's room. Hisana ran in the room.

"Rukia! Stop!" Rukia then sat back down on her bed with the expression on her face that said_ ready to kill. _Hisana took a seat next to Rukia.

"Look, sweetie." Hisana caressed her back. "Senna's grandmother recently passed away recently and she has no other place to stay." Rukia shook her head and stood up.

"Fine." She was never the violent person.. until now. "She can sleep in the backyard."

"I'm sorry, Sweetie." Hisana didn't want Rukia to explode a second time, so she started heading for the door. "You know all the guest rooms are being fixed so she'll have to stay in here." Hisana closed her eyes for a slight second but Rukia just sighed.

"Whatever." Rukia went to examine what she threw and to her sudden surprise, it was the vase that held her yellow roses Shuhei gave her. She sighed once more and grabbed her phone to call Shuhei.

* * *

"Oh yes, Mr. Hisagi, Miss Kuchiki is waiting for you in the patio by the garden." The butler took a step back to give space for Shuhei to walk in. Shuhei walked to the backyard and saw that Rukia and Senna were having a staring contest and were a good distance from each other. He took a seat next to Rukia and kissed her on her forehead.

"I'm sorry." He finally broke the deadly silence.

"No.." Rukia's voice came out in a whisper. "No need to say sorry." Rukia looked at the garden for a second then back at Senna. "It's her fault." Senna stayed still for another second or two.  
"What ever happened to forgive and forget?" Senna said in a begging voice. Rukia crossed her arms over her chest.

"Forgive and _forget_?" Rukia stood up. She stood by one of the columns that held the balcony up. "Senna, how could you do this to me? No. scratch that." Rukia went stand behind Shuhei. "It's not that you_ just _kissed him, it's that I had to find out from someone I hardly even know!" Rukia was about to break out a river. "To know I wasn't strong enough for the truth breaks my heart." Rukia choked out those words and walked away into her backyard, trying to collect her thoughts. A couple of second later, Shuhei ran up to Rukia and held her hand. He turned her to face him and kissed her.

"Rukia, look, I promise you everything's going to be alright." He hugged her and they stayed there for a good ten minutes. The sky was getting dark and a wind was blowing strongly. "We better go in." Shuhei said and led Rukia back into the house. Rukia and Shuhei went up to Rukia's room and saw Senna sleeping face down on the sofa. Rukia looked at Shuhei and he gave her a smile and a nod.

"Senna." Rukia shook her shoulder a little but Senna stayed still. "Senna, I think we should talk about this a little more." Senna rolled around and opened her eyes.

"What do you want?" All she wanted to do was sleep and forget about all the stuff that was happening. Shuhei noticed the time and said he had to leave. He kissed Rukia goodbye and then left.

"Look Senna, it's just me and you now." Rukia turned to look down at Senna, who was just staring back at Rukia.

"Rukia, I understand what I did and I'm sorry." Senna sat up. "You don't have to try to big the bigger person and try to work things out, I understand." Rukia sat down on the sofa.

"I'm not trying to be the bigger person. I'm trying to make mends." Rukia sighed for a slight second. "I'm willing to look past it if you're willing to." Senna and Rukia hugged each other and Rukia was the first person to speak again. "Besides, for the next couple of days Orihime's going to come over and help decorate for senior field day." Senna looked confused for a second.  
"I don't get it."

"We're having it at my house." Senna than jumped up for joy for the second time today. The two girls were best friends for now.. and tonight they popped in a movie and then fell asleep after wards.

* * *

It was twenty minutes before the first bell rang for the students to head to their first periods and Rukia and Shuhei were in Mr. Ukitake's classroom.

"I'm glad you've settled all all of your problems." Ukitake said with a smile. It was very, very rare to see him without a smile.  
"Oh, thankyou!" Rukia walked around the classroom to examine while Ukitake was talking to Shuhei. It's been the same since she was here three years ago. The walls were an off white color, which were easy on the eyes. There were some Shakespeare posters here and there, and some promotional posters like 'Always keep your keys on success,' and 'Crack is whack.' The students sat alphabetically, and his desk was in front of the class but he rarely sat in it; he liked to walk around the class.

"So, Shuhei, I hear baseball is really getting you going for college years to come." Shuhei nodded and continued with baseball talk which Rukia knew nothing about.

"Oh crap!" Rukia broke out of her little day dream and ran to grab Shuhei's hand while heading to the door. "I'm sorry Mr. Ukitake! I forgot that I had to tell the office of the plans for Senior day." She waved and the two walked down the hallway.

Ichigo was in his first period rereading his notes for English. The teacher took role. "Kuchiki." No response. "Where's Rukia?" The class mumbled a bit.

"You know, Shuhei's not here, either." Another student pointed out. There was some oohs and ahhs for a second.

"That's enough!" That came out of the most unlikely person to have said that, Ichigo. He continued reading his notes while the students continued whispering here and there. All of a sudden, the fire alarm went off and the automatic voice came that said, "This is not a drill, please head out of the building, this is not a drill, please head out of the building."

* * *

YES. LONGEST, EVER. I hoped you all liked it!

**READ AND REVIEW. **


End file.
